


The Midnight Contract

by Rain_wander



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Brainwashing, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, M/M, Manipulation, Origins reversal AU, Slade is a mother fucker but not a predator in this, Trans Female Character, Trans Garfield Logan, Trans Male Character, Trans Tara Markov, all of those tags are for Slade's bullshit, minor Transphobia, swapped backstorys au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_wander/pseuds/Rain_wander
Summary: What if, when Tara, the illegitimate princess to the Markovian royal family is kicked out of her home country and left homeless, she would found by the Teen Titans instead of Deathstroke and grew attached and protective of the first people to treat her well in all her life?What if, when Raven escaped Trigon's domain after the destruction of Azerath, she was found by Deathstroke the Terminator instead of the Teen Titans and was trained, manipulated and brainwashed into believing the killer for hire's lies?And, just for the hell of it, what if none of this went the way it always does and it was gay because I can that's why.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan & Victor Stone, Garfield Logan/Victor Stone, Raven/Tara Markov, Tara Markov & Raven
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	The Midnight Contract

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planing this AU for literally MONTHS so I'm extremely excited to finally be posting the first chapter of it! If you feel so inclined you can see the cover art I made for it on my twitter Rain_Wander

It was dark, but that was expected and according to plan. The night sky was black, not even the light from a quarter moon made much of a difference since the lights of the city seemed to steal the stars themselves from the sky and of course, there were the sounds. Even at this hour, a city was still live, with cars and people travelling through the streets like blood through the veins of a huge beast. The horns honking, people talking, noise from ads playing over large screens, all of it combining with the lights to create a constant hum of life at all hours as if a city were some sort of sleepless creature of myth.

But all of that was expected, all of that and more. Every detail and possibility meticulously accounted for and put into its own little category to ensure nothing was overlooked, nothing was left to chance.

The chill of the autumn air crept over every surface, seeping into it like water crawling through a rag in a sink. She supposed demon blood must run hotter than most because it didn’t affect her in the slightest. A small hooded figure parched on the edge of one of the dozens of high rises watched the world below, dark purple eyes took in every detail, tracing the outlines of each person she could as they walked, talked and lived. Along the roads down to the end of a large street named after a bird, she saw the first signs. There wasn’t anything on her, no technology by which her mentor could directly monitor the operation but she knew he was watching. From somewhere, form some dark corner. She could feel him nearby.

The signal came. Disruption from a common villain, a thug. Her mentor had spoken of this, and it was just as he said and the malefactor in question was headed down the long main road named after a bird. And once more just as he said they came to stop the delinquent.

The Teen Titans.

The opposing parties clashed and just as instructed she studied every single move the Titans made, though training and doing had proven to be two very different things and much to her annoyance she couldn’t seem to study each of the five titans as closely as he had wanted her to. It didn’t matter, soon she would be among them, soon she would be studying them over a far longer period. 

The Titans were losing ground, just as he said. They were rash and scattered. Uncoordinated and fighting as if taking turns in a child’s board game rather than trying to stop a dangerous power-hungry criminal. 

It was time.

Holding out her hand, she spoke low, smooth and calm.

“Xurwk wer sjachi sari ofiln zyak batobot si nomag goawy astahi acht sio.” As the words left her lips the darkness of the shadows cast over the small female figure moved like a curtain being pulled up towards her hand. In one fluid motion they wrapped around her like a cloak making her seem like just another shadow on the wall unless one looked extremely hard or had some sort of enhanced vision.

“Xurwk wer whedab hefoc pab zyak si nomag yigmesh persvek coi.” She spoke again, but this time when the last words were born she sunk into the dark like it was a massive thick pool of viscous fluid.

  
  


With her hands thrown outwards, Terra tore back the pavement like an orange peel and attempted to use it as a shield much to the misfortune of Beast boy who was sent hurtling towards it fast enough to probably break something had he been in his human form. Luckily for him Rhino’s were a little tougher than your slightly above average fitness level 14-year-old boy. Unfortunately for Terra, they were also very heavy and so Beast boy did end up crashing through the pavement and only managed to transform into a cat fast enough that the mass of his half transformed body knocked both of the teens into a heap on the ground.

Robin didn’t waste any more time recovering from just having been tossed aside himself. Picking himself up the short lanky 15-year-old turned to his older, taller teammate Cyborg and held up a batarang pointedly. The taller boy nodded, his brow creased with annoyance as he commanded the technology that completed him to change his left hand into a high tech angular looking canon and in a move far more coordinated than anything the Titans had pulled off so far, Robin and Cyborg rushed Doctor Light. While still a considerable distance away Robin threw several batterangs in a wide arch trying to decrease the chances of Light being able to destroy all of them. With a laugh and a predictable taunt, Doctor Light lifted his right hand and processed to blast three out of the total four Robin threw and just before he could aim to destroy the last one, Cyborg held out his arm cannon and fired. Wave-like energy surged forward faster than Light was prepared for and he attempted to sidestep only for the waves to catch the batarang, thus causing it to explode violently. The explosion itself wasn’t huge, but it was big enough to knock Light off his balance and create a sizable cloud of smoke. Cyborg broke through the smoke first, trying to slam his once again two fists down into the vile man but despite his considerably enhanced body Cyborg was stopped when Light caught his wrists. 

The two grunted in a stalemate for a moment before Robin lept through the last of the fading smoke and attempted to flip over Cyborg’s shoulders to slam his heel down on Light. Unfortunately, his battle cry gave Light enough warning and the moment Robin came in contact with Cyborg’s shoulders Light activated a taser function of his suit electrocuting the two boys and making both collapses to the cold hard pavement. This proved a decent distraction however as the moment the boys hit the ground Starfire came barreling into Light after having regained her composure after being knocked prone earlier. The grown man groaned loudly and attempted to stand back up but before he could and before Starfire could circle back for another swing at him the shadow of a car he had fallen into seemed to move and come alive.

With a cry of fear, Doctor Light scrambled to attempt to get to his feet as the shadow stretched, pulled and curled around him in large flat binds. He tried to fire light beams only for the shadows to wrap and cover his hands pulling them back painfully and binding them behind his back. He screamed and tried to activate the taser function of his suit only for the shadows to ooze into it and against his skin like cold water, destroying his suit’s weaponry. A grown man who had spent most of his fight with the Titan’s taunting them for being children was quickly reduced to a crying fearful ball of anxiety before being muzzled by the same darkness that had his entire body wrapped like a vice.

Confused, sore and tired the Titans picked themselves up, sharing confused glances and worried expressions as they gathered up and approached the incapacitated villain. 

Their unasked question was answered the moment they were just a few feet from Doctor Light as a cloaked figure that appeared to be made out of shadows themselves rose slowly out of the very same shadow cast by the car that Light had fallen into and was now wiggling in. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra took up defensive stances, Robin appeared to be on guard but less ready to fight if needed and Starfire flew above, body tense like a coiled spring. The shadows that seemed to make up the figure suddenly seemed to melt away, like ink falling down a vinyl surface to reveal a cloaked, rather short figure. Robin guessed feminine silently to himself but said nothing on the matter aloud.

“I presume you are the Teen Titans correct?” Her voice was low, and smooth but tight and measured as if every word was planned carefully before being spoken aloud. Robin’s brow creased ever so slightly.

“Who wants to know?” Beast Boy sassed as his body morphed into a tiger in a purple hooded vest and he stood alongside Robin defensively, though he didn’t bare his fangs.

The figure reached up and pulled back her hood to reveal herself. Small in frame but with a strong set neutral expression the girl seemed almost completely emotionless. Her face framed by a hair cut that could only be described as being much like a hybrid between a pixie cut and an angled bob, with bangs just above her eyebrows and sides long enough to almost reach her chin but the back short enough that the very short cut hair at the base of her skull was visible. 

“My name is Raven and as I’ve come to understand your team has a reputation for being a place for those of…particular skill sets, a will to do good and nowhere else to go.” She stated matter-of-factly and the rest of the Titans noticeably relaxed. Starfire even lowered to a humble levitation of only about a foot from the ground.

“Well, she’s got us there. We sorta are huh?” Beast Boy spoke, turning his large feline head to look at Robin. Cyborg seemed noticeably annoyed at this and crossed his arms but otherwise he stayed quiet for now. 

“So then, what’s your deal? You looking to join us little miss short, dark and creepy?” Terra asked as she removed her goggles and let them hang around her neck. Raven noted that Terra seemed restless, shifting her weight from leg to leg while subtly fiddling with the zipper tab of her leather coat or tracing the seams of the pockets on her pants.

“Yes.” Raven answered simply and the Titans all looked at each other. Cyborg motioned at Raven conversely.

“She said she has nowhere else to go and the tower is huge. We totally have the space.” He stated.

Raven stayed frozen in place, stock still in her cloak all the while the Titans deliberated

“I was unaware that we were looking for more members. This is a pleasant surprise!” Starfire smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.

“Neither was I.” Terra sounded annoyed and crossed her arms.

“We’re not  _ actively  _ looking for more members but we did form this group for several reasons that do line up with what Raven said.” Robin stated and looked at Raven, then the others.

“I think it would be fair to let you stay with us on a trial basis. See how you fit with the team and what you can do. But we’re going to need to know more about you than just your name. Does that sound good to everyone?” He asked, and his answer was a bunch of muttered agreements.

“Allow me!” Starfire nearly yelled.

Before Raven could mentally prepare an answer, Starfire flew in close, close enough to make Raven back up a step. She roughly reached forward and grabbed Raven’s hands and processed to shake them both up and down with enough force to make Raven’s shoulders sore which wasn’t an easy thing to accomplish.

“I have been told that it is polite to offer your own introduction first on earth! I am Starfire, a visitor here on your planet! Please excuse any cultural blunders I might make as I am very new to the customs here! I look forward to being good friends with you Raven!” With that she freed Raven’s hands and the shorter girl had to resist the urge to roll her joints to loosen them.

“Uhhh...it’s nice to meet you?” She forced out and Starfire just smiled impossibly brighter and nodded expectantly at her.

“Um...I’m uh, not from earth either. I-”

“Oh! What planet do you hail from?! Which star system is it in!? Do your people travel through space often?!” Starfire interrupted and Raven’s eyes darted over to the other Titans who seemed content to let the excited alien do as she pleased, Terra was even grinning, as if aware that Starfire was making Raven uncomfortable and enjoying watching it happen.

The brat.

“No. No, I’m not from space. I’m from a different dimension but my mother was from earth. I came here out of necessity and not desire and if it’s alright with the rest of you I’m not comfortable explaining why in detail yet. It’s...uncomfortable.” Raven attempted to explain. Divulging too much information too soon could put the mission at risk, even if she had a story planned. She needed to avoid seeming too eager to join. This explanation seemed to be enough however as practically everyone but Robin seemed to give her looks of sympathy and understanding. Curious. Raven assumed then that most of them did not have happy stories either.

“I think that’s good for now. Police are just about here and then we can head out.” Cyborg stated as he checked a small screen on his left forearm. As if summoned by him, cars with sirens blaring closed in. Two cars and a large armoured van turned the corner and pulled up to the Titans. The city officials poured out and got to work placing a power dampening collar and restraints on Doctor Light before tossing him into the van to take him away. In the distance paparazzi vehicles struggled around the regular traffic to get to the closed off road the Titans were on. Terra and Cyborg seemed antsy at the sight of them and Robin smiled.

“Alright, no paparazzi tonight. Let’s get going.” He almost laughed and Terra and Cyborg were the first to get moving. Terra summoned a large rock she had gingerly placed on the street corner when she arrived to fly off and Cyborg hopped on Beast Boy as he morphed into a large flying dinosaur. Robin pulled a small device from his belt, pushed a button and a motorcycle hidden in a nearby alley sprung to life and came to meet him as Starfire flew off for the tower.

“Need a ride?” He offered Raven.

“No need.” She responded as she levitated upward and followed after Starfire and the others.

“Damn, still just two of us who can’t fly,” he said to himself as he put his helmet on and headed for the tower.

\-------------------

Due to the already late hour when the teens returned to the tower the overall mood was more relaxed than strictly business. Starfire volunteered to give Raven a tour of the tower personally and for reasons Raven had yet to grasp, Terra tagged along yet seemed wholly unexcited and even a little on guard. 

Throughout the tour Raven became increasingly more aware of Terra’s emotional state. Starfire was easiest to read, excited, naive but with an undercurrent of danger to her. She wasn’t to be underestimated in a fight that was for sure. Terra was harder. She was more protected, guarded and distrusting. If Raven had to guess she would have assumed that although most of the Titans seemed to have had it rough, Terra and Starfire seemed to have reacted to their pasts in opposing ways. Whatever had hurt Terra had made her careful, tough and possibly even a little jaded, whereas Starfire seemed to take the hurt and choose to stay who she might had been before just to spite it. But of course, assuming wouldn’t be wise of her, so Raven took these observations and theories as footnotes for later.

It wasn’t until the tour was over and the trio returned to the common room that Raven finally confronted Terra about the glares she had been giving her the entire time.

“You seem agitated. Did I....offended you somehow?” Raven asked frankly, her voice still smooth, flat and calculated. Terra prickled a little.

“No. I just don’t trust you. I’m not like Star, it takes more than introducing yourself for me to trust someone. Especially when you give off  _ those  _ vibes.” Terra explained, arms crossed. Raven’s eyebrows creased ever so slightly under her hood.

“What do you mean by  _ ‘those  _ vibes’?” Raven inquired and Terra pointed at her accusingly.

“Something about you seems off. I’m not sure what and yeah, I could just be paranoid but you’re going to need to work a lot harder to get me to be buddy buddy with you.” Terra didn’t wait for Raven to respond before she turned and left the common room, brushing past Robin fresh from a shower in sweats and his mask. Starfire, who had heard the entire exchange motioned to the couch offering Raven a seat.

“Please do not take Terra’s words to heart. She thinks that being mean is a good way to avoid being hurt and in some ways she is correct.” Starfire offered and Raven decided that although she felt like staying silent a response was in order.

“It makes sense. Life can be cruel and staying on guard is wise in most situations.” 

“Ah, Terra being a little rough around the edges again huh? Don’t worry, she’ll warm up to you if you work at it.” Robin joined in the conversation, Starfire seemed to stare at the mask a little longer than necessary. Interesting.

“It’s already a little late so we won’t be putting you through the ringer just yet.” He laughed. “We also don’t have a spare room ready to go yet so for now you’re probably going to have to crash here or in the study if you’re more comfortable there. Probably quieter in there too.” As if to emphasize his point, Beast Boy who had been playing a game on the large tv in the background this entire time went from his calm regular volume talking into a headset to screaming about trying to hide to some unknown teammate.

Raven resisted the urge to sigh out loud. The study definitely seemed more suitable.


End file.
